


Just open up the chord

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Secret Pianist Hermann, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sera, mentre sono insieme sul divano, Hermann sdraiato a leggere con la gamba distesa su una montagnola di cuscini e un braccio attorno alla vita di Newt, sbracato a sua volta metà su di lui e metà sul divano a fare zapping, Newt esclama dal nulla: «Sai, stavo pensando.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just open up the chord

**Author's Note:**

> Nata dall'headcanon per cui Newton suona un cazzilione di strumenti con diversi gradi di successo, e Hermann suona solo il pianoforte ma lo suona _bene_. Also fluff a vagonate perchè questi due mi uccidono di fluff. Non betata.

Una sera, mentre sono insieme sul divano, Hermann sdraiato a leggere con la gamba distesa su una montagnola di cuscini e un braccio attorno alla vita di Newt, sbracato a sua volta metà su di lui e metà sul divano a fare zapping, Newt esclama dal nulla: «Sai, stavo pensando.»   
  
Hermann alza gli occhi dal libro e sospira. Dopo qualcosa come undici anni _conosce_ quegli “stavo pensando” («Sai, stavo pensando, qualcuno dovrebbe driftare con un kaiju» o «sai, stavo pensando, dovremmo andare a vivere insieme» o «sai, stavo pensando, dovresti farti un tatuaggio») e sa che precedono idee puntualmente folli cui lui finirà puntualmente per dare corda nonostante tutto (a parte quella del tatuaggio. Per ora), perciò si appoggia il libro sul petto e abbassa lo sguardo sulla testa arruffata di Newton e si prepara a sentire l’idea folle del giorno.   
  
Ma Newton non parla, non subito; resta qualche secondo a cullare il telecomando come una mano e ad accarezzare le dita di Hermann spalancate come una stella marina sul suo petto con l’altra, e alla fine dice: «Dovresti iniziare a suonare qualcosa. È uno spreco che non suoni niente, lo sai? Voglio dire, con – con _queste mani_ , andiamo. Devi assolutamente suonare qualcosa, okay, non posso vivere con una persona che ha delle mani del genere e le usa solo per scarabocchiare su una pulciosa lavagna o –»   
  
«In camera da letto?»   
  
Newton grugnisce, ma spinge il capo contro il suo fianco per poter alzare il naso a guardarlo da sotto in su con aria divertita. « _Solo_ in camera da letto, Herms? Ma no, senti, sul serio, è una vergogna. Dovresti, non so, dovresti suonare il piano o il violino o qualcosa del genere. Per, tipo, il bene dell’umanità.»   
  
È il turno di Hermann di grugnire. Torna al suo libro scuotendo la testa e lascia che Newton gli si agiti un po’ addosso per ritrovare la posizione più comoda, volta pagina, e poi fa scivolare le proprie dita, lunghe e sottili, tra quelle ruvide e segnate di Newton. La verità è che non si siede ad una tastiera da _anni_ – quindici, mese più mese meno, ma sembrano secoli – e non crede di essere in grado di suonarlo come un tempo, non più, ma è altrettanto vero che non sarebbe nemmeno la cosa più sciocca che abbia mai fatto per il suo Newt – non sarebbe nemmeno tra le prime _venti_ – perciò stringe un poco le dita di Newton tra le sue, gli accarezza il palmo con un pollice, e mormora: «Ricordami di farti sentire qualcosa, la prossima volta che avremo a disposizione un pianoforte.»   
  
Newton scatta in piedi con un verso indignato, gli strappa il libro di mano e lo lancia dall’altra parte della stanza, e poi procede senza indugi a molestarlo – di domande, e non solo.   
  
Non fanno in tempo ad arrivare in camera da letto nemmeno stavolta.   
  
  
  
(Tre giorni dopo appare un pianoforte a muro nel loro salotto, innocentemente appoggiato tra la finestra e una libreria. « _Newton_ ,» ringhia Hermann, e Newt strilla « _Che c’è?!_ » e passano due ore ad urlarsi addosso sull’importanza della comunicazione all’interno di una coppia, sulla necessità di _chiedere_ prima di fare certi acquisti e sul dover imparare a godersi un regalo per una buona volta nella vita, santo cielo, e ci sono un po’ di porte sbattute e un po’ di lamentele da parte dei vicini, forse, è tutto molto vago, ma poi quella sera Hermann si siede allo sgabello e appoggia quelle sue ridicole dita perfette sui tasti e – e Newton è _sconvolto_. Hermann è uno stramaledetto virtuoso, ovviamente, poteva non essere perfetto anche in questo?, e Newton riesce solo a fissarlo a bocca aperta come un deficiente e a ripetersi _voglio sposare quest’uomo_.   
  
E quando Hermann conclude il suo pezzo, staccando le mani dai tasti tutto rigido e impettito, e resta fermo a non guardarlo e a far finta di non essere arrossito fino alle orecchie, Newt si lecca le labbra e dice: «Sai, stavo pensando.»)


End file.
